


Memorial Day Festival

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Carnival, F/F, F/M, GFE, Gen, Hokeyness, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, bfe, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a short script about a couple spending Memorial Day together at a festival in a small town.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Memorial Day Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

(munching) I'm just saying 'The Blossom Time Festival' is a horrible name. 

(munching) Mhmm, this funnel cake is good. (swallows) No, I'm not reading too much into it. It sounds like a fertility celebration! 

Yeah, I know that plenty of holidays started as fertility celebrations, but I'm pretty sure that Memorial Day wasn't one of them. It's late May. Everything that needed to blossom already blossomed a month ago. 

Okay, yes fine. Nothing is blooming in Alaska yet........ Buuuut we aren't in Alaska. The name makes no sense!

(pause)

I'm not a Grinch! It's not even the right holiday for me to be a Grinch! See, this is exactly my point. 

Look, arbitrary holiday rules are important. Otherwise, kids start leaving Christmas cookies out for the easter bunny and chaos ensues. Do you have any idea what rabbits are like with that much sugar in their system? It's not pretty. 

What? Yes, eating funnel cake follows my arbitrary holiday rules. All outdoor events between the months of May and September must include funnel cake. See section 35 paragraph B of the terms and conditions. 

Look, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them. 

Hm, speaking of which, can you give me another piece of that funnel cake.

Mhmmm

(pause)

Okay, fine. I do make the rules. But only because I'm better at it than whoever designed this festival. They have a beauty competition where girls dance around a maypole and they crown some poor woman the 'Blossom Time Queen'. The innuendo isn't subtle! 

What? No, of course, I'm having a good time! I'm hanging out with you and there's funnel cake. It's hard to get much better than that. 

Um, please don't force me to watch the Blossom Time Queen talent competition though? There is only so much baton twirling I can stand. 

(laughing) I'm having fun, I promise. We can do whatever else you want. Want me to try and win a prize for you?

No? It is too cliche or you do not think that I can do it? 

Oh, I can beat a silly little carnival game..

Yeah, yeah. I know the games are rigged. But they have to let you win sometimes otherwise nobody would play them. The secret is to know how they trick you. It's not about being strong. It's about being smart. 

Here, I'll show you what I mean by beating that ring toss game. Come on. 

(pause)

Wait, why are you laughing?

Were you trying to goad me into being overly competitive? (laughing) Babe, you know that I can't resist a challenge! 

Oh? You think it's funny?

Do you really want me to waste $20 dollars angrily throwing rings at empty bottles? 

No? You just enjoy teasing me? *kiss* Jerk. Although, I have to admit. You're a pretty good tease. 

And because you're so cute. I'll still win a prize for you if you really want. 

Nope, still too traditional?

Fine, we don't have to if you don't want to. But there's nothing wrong with something being cliche. Some things are time-honored for a reason. Like funnel cake. 

Personally, I happen to like old traditions. For instance, I guess I what I want to do tonight.

Nope, you have to guess. 

(laughing) Besides, eat more funnel cake. 

Nope, not win you a prize. I'm not falling into that trap again! 

Give up?

I want to....kiss you on top of the Ferris wheel.

Surprised?

Yeah, I know I know. I've been making fun of this festival all day. And, you're right, I think that this whole thing is hokey.. .But sometimes I like hokey. What's the point in even going to something called 'The Blossom Time' festival if you can't indulge the hokeyness. 

Besides, I am in full support of any hokey traditions that involve kissing you. 

(laughing) Yeah, I'm a bit of a romantic at heart. 

Oh, shut up. Like you didn't know it. (whispers) You can always see right through me. 

(sigh) I know I know. I'm smiling. It's still cute though, right? 

Oh, good.

*kiss* So, Ferris wheel tonight? Sound like a plan? 

(pause)

On one condition? Ok, what's the condition?

What? You want us to get our faces painted. 

Really? 

I never knew that you were into that. 

Shh. No, no. I promise that I'm not judging. I'm just a bit surprised. 

Nah, it sounds fun. If that's what you want to do, I'm all for it. 

So, who cares if face painting is for kids? There's no law that says we can't do it too. In fact, I'm pretty sure that my arbitrary holiday rules dictate that adults are required to partake in childish activities on all holidays ending in Y. 

Uh-huh, it's absolutely true. See section 3 paragraph H. 

Nope, I make the holiday rules which means that you don't get to be embarrassed about this. Go on and let yourself have little fun. 

Besides, face painting is art. I have no doubt that it will only make you look even more amazing than you already do. 

Ah, there's that smile. Come on, let's indulge your creative side. 

(laughs) We can even get matching designs if you want. You have full artistic license to pick out whatever you like. Just promise me that you won't let anybody draw a dick on my face. 

Thanks. 

(pause)

Wait, it's the Blossom Time Festival... You're going to want a design with flowers, aren't you?

Nope, tell me the truth. Come on.

Ha, I knew it. 

Nah, don't worry I think it's cute. Besides, who wouldn't want flowers at a blossom festival? You can even add some to my design if you want, okay? 

Good. So, relax. I swear that I will love whatever design you choose. No matter how many flowers you add to it. 

What? Yes, I will keep the face paint on the entire night. No washing it off or complaining. Not that I wouldn't want to anyway. 

Just promise me that I get to kiss you on top of the Ferris wheel. Deal? 

Good. Shake on it?

(laughing) Yeah, we can kiss on it too. 

*kiss*

Now, come on. Let's paint the town and our faces! 

(pause)

What? That was a decent line. 

You're so picky. How can you a name like Blossom Time Festival, yet not enjoy that line? 

(optional walking sounds)

(voice fading into the distance) Yeah, I'm coming. I'm just saying I feel like my wordplay is being held to an unfair standard. 

(optional walking sounds)

(voice fading into the distance) If you refer to section 14 paragraph J of the terms and conditions, you see that.....


End file.
